


In Your Eyes

by voyuerisims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chapters are not connected, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, just a collection of JE stuff i write that isn't long or fleshed out enough for its own post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyuerisims/pseuds/voyuerisims
Summary: A collection of mostly fluffy JonElias drabbles/one-shots that don't really warrant their own post but I still want to put somewhere.Might also have some hurt/comfort themes in the future, all chapters will individually have CWs if they apply.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 11





	In Your Eyes

“Ah, working diligently as always I see.” Jon flinched, caught off guard as Elias was suddenly half-draped over him, resting his chin on on his shoulder once the Archivist settled back in his seat. “A model employee, truly.” He made a show of reaching around to lift the document Jon had been poring over to examine it idly, but he seemed to have no real interest in it’s content at the moment.

“Yes, well, it’s a shame management squanders my potential,” he mumbled, leaning into his partner’s touch despite himself. Elias only hummed vaguely in response. Jon could tell he was exhausted--by the weekend both of them normally were, though it seemed he was more so than usual. “I, er, I might be a while longer with this. You don’t need to wait up for me.”

“Tomorrow is another day, Love,” the man replied, his tone faintly whiney as he did. “Come to bed.”

Jon shifted away so he could look Elias in his steely blue eyes, quirking an eyebrow at the request. “I promise I won’t be up all night, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He knew it wasn’t what his employer was getting at at all in the moment, but for how cool and collected he was normally it was too unique an opportunity to pass up, making him flustered.

“You’re insufferable, Jonathan,” Elias commented on the line of thought.

“Says the one rooting around in my head again.” He didn’t really mind, not anymore, at least. “You know exactly what I want to hear, so...”

“You read too many romance novels.” Despite the faux protest, Elias moved in to plant a soft kiss on Jon’s forehead. “Please come to bed, Dear; I sleep much better when you’re next to me.” He let out a dramatic sigh, much to his partner’s smug amusement. 

“Well, since you said ‘please’...”


End file.
